1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-contact inputting device, and more particularly to a multi-contact inputting device which has a center switch and plural side switches that are placed around the center switch, and in which the center switch and the side switches are individually opened and closed by operating an operation member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multi-contact inputting device is used for inputting and outputting different signals by operating one or plural operation members. Among conventional art multi-contact inputting devices of this kind, a device is employed in which each of the center switch and the side switches is formed by combining a stationary electrode, and movable electrodes each configured by a snap plate covering the stationary electrode. In such a device, spaces for respectively accommodating the movable electrodes each configured by a snap plate are formed by partitioning the body so as not to overlap with each other.
In the multi-contact inputting device of the conventional art, the body in which the center switch and the side switches are placed must be formed into a size which allows the movable electrodes each configured by a snap plate to be placed so as not to overlap with each other in the thickness direction of the body. Consequently, there arises a situation in which the size of the body is determined by the size and the number of the snap plates forming the movable electrodes. As a result, the concept that the movable electrodes each configured by a snap plate are placed so as not to overlap with each other in the thickness direction of the body constitutes one of obstacles to reduce the size of the body so as to attain miniaturization and compaction of the whole shape of a multi-contact inputting device.